Luci I'm Home
by Kia Vane
Summary: Gabe is to kill Lucifer or try to and then Lucifer kills him right? Well what would happen if things took a change, and Gabriel chose his own path not the one Dean wanted him to take or Castiel? Find out soon. MxM, M for later chapters, Lucifer/Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

"Luci, I'm home" Gabriel stands with a determined look on his face, he wasn't going to put up his this little tantrum anymore, but, he still didn't want to fight his brother. Lucifer watches Gabriel and walks towards him annoyed, Lucifer almost killed the woman who thought she was able to become a god by killing an angel. Gabriel blocks his path between Lucifer and the woman. "Not this time" Gabrielle said as Lucifer put his hands up to the sides as in defense.

Lucifer helps the woman up, she clings to him, and he holds onto her as he calls out behind him "Guys, get her out of here" sam and dean stand up walking over and taking the woman out of the place while Gabriel blocks the path to them leaving so Lucifer couldn't get them. He had the angel's blade in his hand, ready to use it if he must, and he had already planned to.

"Over a girl, Gabriel, Gabriel. I hope you didn't catch anything" Lucifer somewhat joked disgustedly. "Lucifer, you're my brother, and I love you. But, you are a great big bag of dicks" Gabriel replied somewhat smirking. "What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asks pointing to himself wondering if he had heard wrong. Gabriel stayed out of the fight until now and of all times, he chooses to betray Lucifer.

"Look at yourself, boohoo, daddy was mean to mean so I was going to smash up all his toys" Gabriel spoke slightly annoyed now, "Watch your tone" Lucifer stated big brother almost fatherly like. "Play the victim all you want, but, you and me, we know the truth. Dad loved you best, More than Michael, more than me, then he brought the baby home, and you couldn't handle it. So all of this is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up" Gabriel spoke ignoring his brother's words, his eyes set on the task he had chosen.

"Gabriel if you're doing this for Michael-" Lucifer starts to speak but is cut off by Gabriel saying "Screw him, if he was standing here I'd shiv his ass too" now that just made Lucifer a little surprise Gabriel, the one who went to hide, would do this. "You disloyal-" Lucifer begin again only to be cut off by Gabriel saying "Oh I'm loyal, to them" "to who, these so called gods?" "people Lucifer, people" "So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches, why?" "Because dad was right, they are better than us" "they are broken" now Lucifer was getting defensive on this subject.

"broken, flawed, abortions" Lucifer continued "Damn right they're flawed" Gabriel comments adding "But a lot of them try, to do better, to forgive, you should see the spearmin rhino" "I've been riding the bine along time, but, I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side or Michael's" though the words Gabriel spoke stung at him, he doubted that even he, himself, believed the words he spoke about not being on his brother's side.

"I'm on theirs" he spoke with a pause break that added a little drama to it and he smiled as if to say 'I told you so' kind of look. "Brother, don't make me do this" Lucifer spoke, pain in his voice "No one makes us do anything" Gabriel spoke with a comeback, "I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel, but, I know where your heart truly lies" Lucifer already knew what to expect, but, did he know what was really going to happen.

The Gabriel that had spoken to Lucifer faded away as it was a clone, a copy to distract Lucifer, but, Gabriel wasn't sure he wanted to use the only weapon on his brother that could kill him forever. When Lucifer turned around to grab the blade and kill his brother sadly. The blade had dropped to the floor right before Lucifer, Lucifer looked up at his brother, unsure of what he was planning now. "Brother?"  
Lucifer asked, his eyes unsure if he saw correctly, or what to expect.

Gabriel stood there, his eyes showed pain, he couldn't do this, he couldn't take out his brother. Gabriel wasn't the oldest, he acted more like the youngest, and out of the three of them, he was the youngest. Gabriel couldn't speak, his expression was hurt, and he knew that Lucifer was going to kill him if he attacked him. "Gabriel?" Lucifer asked raising an eye brow as Gabriel walked closer, no weapon in hand.

Lucifer went on the defense, he had to be on alert, unsure of what to expect, but, what was going to happen would throw him off guard. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and held onto him, his eyes closed, and he didn't want to let go. Lucifer didn't know what to say, maybe Gabriel just needed to feel like a brother, and not another to choose sides. But, wouldn't he have just told him that, instead of going to all this trouble of stating the honest truth.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer asked once more "I couldn't do it" Gabrielle spoke somewhat shaking, he felt his brother's arms go around him, supporting him. "I stood up to you, but, I couldn't kill you, not you, you're my brother, and I love you" of course that last part he spoke wasn't endearment for a brotherly bond, but, more of a way to say he did love him, more than brotherly. "Gabriel, what are you saying?" Lucifer asked interrupting, he shouldn't have interrupted, but, he had to know what his brother was truly saying.

Gabriel was now on the verge of tears, but, he was trying so hard not to cry in front of his brother, Lucifer. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want anyone to, I love you Lucifer" Gabriel kept his face hidden in his brother's chest. Lucifer was speechless for a moment, "Will you join me?" if Gabriel loved his brother, then shouldn't he join him? It was the obvious thing to do, but, so was rejecting him. Gabriel knew that he liked Sam, but, he couldn't help to like Lucifer more. Especially with how Dean had somehow warped things to make it seem like Lucifer did everything wrong here.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me" Gabriel asked as he clung onto his brother "You're already forgiven brother" Lucifer never got his answer, he wondered if somehow, his brother would join him. "Dean confused me, filled my heads with things...he compared himself...I just don't want to hurt you" Gabriel spoke.

**(...I'm leaving you on a hanging for now, It's 8:55am, technically I've been up for what...barely an hour. If you want more, tell me or tell me on ****.?id=100003793048226**

**That's my roleplay facebook account)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ ~ ~ ~ Okay, so yea, I left you on a cliff hanger about a few months back, for awhile, I had no idea how to check reviews minus the anonymous ones. Took me awhile just to get started on this again, so if it's short, sorry, you should really leave me some feedback on what you think could, should, or might happen between the two. I will show the other characters some love soon (meaning I will write about them later on), but, this is to focus mainly on Lucifer and Gabriel, I might add Michael in, but, I am not sure I yet want to. ~ ~ ~ ~**_

**P.S.** I have a step dad who is an a** so excuse me if this seems a bit down or sad or out of wording, I will try to keep it as positive as I can.

**Chapter 2:** Disloyalty to whom?

Lucifer held his brother for awhile, he thought he was just getting his brother back, but, what he wasn't thinking about was the fact that he was getting someone who loved his dearly instead. "We can't end the war we've started, Gabriel" Lucifer stated as he sat there, his brother in his arms "I know…but, at least we can win…" "Win against who, Gabe? Michael?" Gabriel only nodded to his brother's words.

_**~ ~ ~ Later with Dean and Sam ~ ~ ~**_

"Looks like we've lost him" Dean said as Sam stated knowing the woman was right behind them still as they stood outside, they had driven off for awhile to get away from the others. "What do we do now?" the woman asked not sure if she was going to be able to keep her life or not. "We wait" Dean stated as Sam spoke up "Wait for what…a sign?"  
"From Gabriel or Lucifer" Dean stated as they tried to keep an eye out.

Lucifer and Gabriel hadn't moved from their spot, they were not chasing the woman for right now, it would be easy to find her again later, and to kill her. "Why did you make me stop when I was going to kill her?" Lucifer asked blankly "Because, we shouldn't have to kill just for a stupid game"

"But, they don't say they're gods, even though they are not" "So what Luci" Gabriel now sat face to face with his brother "Who cares if they want to pretend to be something they're not? They can't even gain that much knowledge or power without dying first. Who says it's our job to create judgment within the world?" Gabriel asked defensively as he caught his brother off guard a bit.

"Don't call me Luci" Lucifer stated coldly hating that name "Why, because you don't like it? Because it's not as menacing or tough-" Gabriel had about to finish his sentence, but, he saw his brother about to smack his across his face, and he instantly stopped talking…

_**(So what do you all think about my little cliffhanger?)**_


End file.
